This invention relates to an improvement in electrical connecting devices. In the telephone and computer industries, there has been continued and increased use of plug type connectors on electrical cords which are used to connect an electronic device, such as a computer or telephone, to the jack of another electrical device or other terminal housing.
However, one major problem has been when extensive use of compression of the lever portion of the connector plug is made, the lever portion of the connector plug breaks, since it is formed integrally with the plug housing, thus not abling the connector plug to anchor itself to another electronic device, jack or housing terminal. Frequent switching between a telephone jack and a computer jack are examples of what can lead to strain and consequently, breakage of the lever portion of the connector plug. Prior art shows currently that the lever portion of the connector plug is in a fixed position only relying on its natural resilience to resume its original molded shape and orientation.
By way of example, Hardesty et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,869 and Hardesty, Hall U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,316, show electrical connecting devices where the lever of such devices is in a fixed state of being only relying on its natural resilience to resume its original molded shape and orientation.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a pivoting lever which is part of a connector plug used to connect an electric cord to the jack of a telephone, computer, other electronic device or other terminal housing. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a matter of opposing force thereby allowing the lever to return to its original state thus allowing the locking of the connector plug to a jack cavity of an electronic device or other terminal housing as well as providing for the connector plug""s release from an electronic device or other terminal housing when the lever is compressed.
The connector plug of this invention is similar to those previously referenced except that the lever portion of the plug is able to pivot and is not formed integrally with the connector plug housing. Another improvement is the use of a matter of opposing force which will allow the lever to return to its original state.